Love Times Three
by AGleekyPackersFan
Summary: A short fic-let to celebrate the wonderful day that Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson got engaged one year ago from this day 3 just tons of fluff. Happy Anniversary!


**A/N: HAPPY ONE YEAR OF KLAINE PROPOSAL EVERYONE! STAY STRONG ALL! FEARLESSLY AND FOREVER, REMEMBER?**

**WARNING! FLUFF! PLAN DENTIST APPOINTMENT AHEAD.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The sun peeks through the window, just barely rising over the horizon. When it hits Kurt right in the face, it's powerful enough to forcefully pry his eyes open. He squints, rolling over to glance at the alarm clock residing on the bedside table. The clock reads that it only is half past six, and in response, Kurt groans, and relaxes, head falling onto the pillow once more. His eyes, once again unable to stay open, flutter before closing, losing consciousness.<p>

The next time he wakes up, it's to the hot feeling of someone's cheek nuzzling against his neck. His brain catches up to his senses; the familiar musk of Blaine wraps around his nose, the prickles and scratches of his slight, nearly unnoticeable facial hair rubbing softly against the curve of his neck.

"Good morning," Blaine mumbles.

Kurt groans, a soft rumble in his chest, when he feels Blaine's tongue tracing through the contours of his neck. He sighs, both in pure content and in a little bit of ridiculousness, because Blaine's always has something with his neck. Again, he moans as he feels teeth gently nibble, and he can feel the bastard smirking against his neck.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Very good," Kurt purrs in reply. "Especially now that _you're _here to spend the nights with."

"I'm so glad I moved back in," Blaine says, tucking in under Kurt's jaw. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too," says Kurt.

They spend the next few minutes in silence in each other's company, Blaine's forefinger drawing patterns over Kurt's chest, and only the sounds of soft inhaling and exhaling can be heard in the quiet loft.

After a few more minutes of tranquility, Kurt presses a kiss to his fiancé's head. "C'mon. Let's get up. We have a special day ahead of us."

"Can you at least tell me what you have planned?" Blaine asks, pulling back to give Kurt his best pout that can convince anybody to do _anything_.

"Well," Kurt drawls, "after we get our lazy asses out of this bed, we're going to get dressed, eat breakfast, and spend the day out."

"Tell me more," Blaine urges.

"We're going to visit Times Square, so where comfortable shoes," he tells Blaine. "When we get there, we'll think of something to do, your choice really."

"Where are we going to eat lunch?"

Kurt shrugs. "Haven't decided yet. It'll be good, inexpensive, and romantic. I promise."

He laughs when Blaine holds out his pinkie finger. "Do you really promise that? Under the oath of the pinkie promise?"

"I do," he grins, slipping his pinkie into Blaine's. "And I also promise that we'll take a special trip to see the Nintendo World Store near the Rockefeller Center in the afternoon.

Blaine gasps. "I've waiting to go there since I came to New York! Are you serious?"

Kurt can't help but giggle at his fiancé's disbelief, eyes wide as saucers, twinkling almost mischievously. "Yes, I'm serious."

It's barely a second before he can feel Blaine's lips smothering his own. "God, I love you _so _much," Blaine mumbles right on his mouth. "Sam's gonna be so jealous, oh my god, you're the best husband-to-be _ever _to existence."

At the pet name, Kurt hums, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist, hands slipping under the pajama shirt to glide smoothly around his back. "I like the sound of that."

When they part, lips smacking, Blaine rests his head on Kurt's chest. "Tell me more about our day."

"Let's see, after spending God knows how much time at the gaming store, we'll have worked up a good appetite. Since we'll be in the Manhattan area, I found this amazing Chinese restaurant that serves wonton noodles with the soup _inside_ of the noodle."

"That sounds delicious," Blaine murmurs.

"If it sounds good, then let's get out of bed and start the day!"

As Kurt attempts to move, Blaine holds tight and snuggles closer into his embrace. "No, I wanna stay in and cuddle all day," his protests are muffled, burying his face into his fiancé's chest as if he will meld their bodies into one.

"C'mon Blaine, let's go," Kurt insists, frustration and irritation seizing through his veins. "Don't you want to see the Nintendo store and all of those Yoshi plush animals, or see the new Zelda game you've been raving about for the past decade-"

"Month," Blaine interjects.

"-Perhaps try wonton noodles with _soup in them_?" Kurt's desperate; he wants to spoil his fiancé like no tomorrow. "Blaine, please, we have to get up now, otherwise we won't be able to do these amazing things."

There's silence as Kurt tries to catch his breath from all of the hysteria of Blaine's stubbornness. Finally, Blaine picks up his head and looks at Kurt straight in the eye with a playful grin.

"You had me at 'Yoshi plush animals, sweetheart."

Kurt pumps his fist in the air. "Yes!" he cheers, pushing Blaine off of him and climbing out of bed. "Let's go! We got a big, big day ahead of us!"

The only thing Blaine can do is to sigh and roll his eyes fondly at Kurt's reference from Suzanne Collin's famous dystopian novel series. Of course, he most definitely can approve the sight of his fiancé undressing in front of him.

When observing Kurt's state of dress (or more like ogling with no shame) he doesn't feel Kurt shaking his shoulder to snap him out of a reverie.

"Get dressed, Blaine," Kurt orders him. "Like I said, as much as I would like to stay in, I have a wonderful day ahead of me to spend with my husband."

At that, with a grin spreading across his face, Blaine gets out of bed to start the day anew.


End file.
